


Shower Labour Drabble

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: "Can you write something about Harry in labour in the shower? Just the labour, no birth scene though."





	

Louis walked into his and Harry’s spacious bathroom, heading towards the shower in his bright red board shorts. He walked into the massive, bright and open space with loads of multi directional jets - one of the many perks of the job - and placed the cup of ice chips he was carrying by Harry’s head.

“You know, this is becoming a bit of a habit.”

“And whose fault is that?” Harry snarked back. He’d been in active labor for eight hours and only now was he in the final stages. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this again. I swear, if you weren’t so good in bed two would’ve been it.”

The midwife giggled behind them and Louis leant down to kiss the back of Harry’s neck softly.

“You love being pregnant. And you love our babies.” His hand travelled around to Harry’s bump and rubbed over it’s stretched surface. “It suits you. You glow.”

“Pregnant, yes, I like that. It’s this bit I’m not so fond of.”

“You handle it well though, darling.” The midwife was busy behind them, making sure she had everything she needed ready. Harry was close to pushing, it wasn’t hard to recognise when she’d already been through labor and delivery with him twice before - both times in the shower with waterproof cushions protecting his knees. “You’re reaching expert level at this. And at least it’s been quicker each time. Number four will pretty much pop out on its own.”

Harry started to laugh but it became a moan as the next contraction hit. Louis was in action straight away, pulling Harry up on his knees instead of the all fours position he was resting in between contractions. As soon as he was upright he moved him slightly so the jets hit his body where he needed them. One was massaging the base of his spine, two were mimicking rain over his tight belly and another was pouring over his shoulders and running down his front and back.

Harry concentrated on his breathing, his hand reaching out for Louis’s and twining their fingers together as he breathed and moaned through the pain. His hips moved in slight circles, his body telling him to just open up a tiny bit more before he could meet his baby. Louis was whispering in his ear. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was whispering - he was far too caught up with the pain - but it felt soothing.

Eventually the pain subsided and Harry took a series of long, deep breaths and slumped back into Louis.

“I’m starting to feel it. You know. Pushing. I’m not ready yet but it’s there.”

“Just do what your body tells you. You know what you need to do by now.”

Harry nodded and Louis began to lower him back to the floor.

“No. I want to stand up.” Harry turned round so his bare chest was pressed to Louis’s. “Can you change the jets?”

“Sure babe.” Louis shuffled awkwardly with Harry in his arms and managed to haul him to his feet and redirect the jets to his back and the sides of his bump. “Better?”

Harry made a humming noise and nuzzled into Louis neck, his arms on Louis’ shoulders and Louis arms under his. Louis swayed him gently, peppering his face with kisses.

“Almost there babe. You’re so close.” Harry hummed. “You’ll be holding her soon. Or him. Think it’s another boy?”

Harry pushed out a slow breath. “I don’t know. Every time has felt different. But I think it’s a girl. I don’t know why, but that’s what I think.”

“A little princess. We can dress her in pretty dresses one day and jeans and hoodies the next. She’ll be a little tom boy but she’ll know how to break out the daddies little angel when she needs to.”

“Oh god,” Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re going to be a pushover. She’s not even here yet and she’s got you around her little finger.”


End file.
